The Undeniable Truth
by catsrattitude7
Summary: For most of the Glee club, school is the place where they get teased, slushied, beat up, and humiliated. But for Jacky; the new boy in glee club, school is the safe haven. Through music and drama they all learn about Jacky's house, its inhabitants, and the horrible things going on inside. ***takes place in season 4***
1. Chapter 1

The sharp slam of a locker suddenly woke Blain from the sleep like haze he had been slipping into.

"Dude, you okay?" Voiced Sam, who had been the one slamming open his locker. Blain shook his head and rubbed his eyes before replying.

"Na, I'm fine. I was up all night skyping with Kurt." The blonde shook his head. Sam quickly pulled out his books, stuffed them in his backpack, and started to make his way down the crowded hallway with a bleary eyed Blain behind him. They had only taken a few steps when Marley and Jake turned the corner and started to walk towards Blain and Sam. The two swinging their hand as they walked down the hallway, with content looks on their faces.

"Sam! I was wondering if you wanted to pair up with me and Jake for the 80's assignment, we would ask you Blain, but you're already paired up with Tina and Joe." The 80's assignment, as they where calling it, had actually created quite the uproar in the quire room. Most of them claiming that the 80's suck, and all the music were too old. But after a speech along the lines of, "The 80's where an important decade, that helped develop the music where listening to know!" and a demonstration by Mr. Shuster, they where all kind of getting into it. A rule to it though was that you had to work in gropes of three, and try to work with people you usually don't sing with. So, knowing that the conversation wasn't going to have any thing to do with him, Blain turned to leave, witch is probably why he noticed the fallowing. You see, there where two things that caught Blains eye. One was the smirking Jock about six lockers away that was clutching an enormous purple slushy, and heading right for them. The second was a short boy with large sunglasses that was right between Blains group and the Jock, but off to the side. The things that really stood out about the boy were the dark purple bruise blossoming on his right cheekbone, and the dirty bandages wrapped around his left hand. The boy eyes where flickering between Blain and the Jock. The sleepy teen had the impression that he boy knew what the Jocks plan was, and boy it backfired on him bad. The strange bruised boy quickly slipped out a foot in front of the Jock so the enormous, purple slushy landed on not Blains group, but instead another, huge Jock. The fallowing was as you expected. The two Jocks leapt on each other giving both Blain, and the strange boy time to quickly move away from the scene. The fight had attracted most of the hallways population, so Blain could catch up easily with the boy.

"Hey! Hey wait up!" Blain shouted, but the small boy kept walking, so Blain ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder. The boy spun around with a look of fear and surprise on his face, emitting a loud gasp.

"Wow there, no need to be jumpy I just wanted to thank you." The boy gave Blain an uneasy look, and his face turned confused, and a little suspicious. Blain waited for the boy to reply maybe with a "Hey! No problem!" or at least a "you're welcome" But it dawned on the former warbler that the boy didn't know why Blain was saying thank you.

"You Know! For sticking your neck out like that for us. Or, more your foot". The boys face remained blank for a couple more seconds, looking Blain over before giving a curt nod.

" You don't socialize much do you?" He said bluntly. Again it took the boy a couple of seconds to answer but this time in a timid, sheepish voice.

"No." he paused before speaking again. "I don't really have any friends." A sudden idea popped in to Blains head.

"Well I'm Blain." The teen raised a hand in greeting. The other boy stared at his hand for what seemed like eternity before shaking it and saying,

"Hi. I-I'm Jacky."

"Well Jacky do you like music?" He gave a short nod.

"Do you like to sing?" This time a small smile like up on Jacky's face.

"Do you mean I try, or can?" Blain gave a laugh.

"Why don't you come audition for Glee Club?" When he began to protest Blain continued.

" Look. I'm in Glee club, and it will be a perfect opportunity for you to make friends. Come to the auditorium tomorrow with a song prepared. Think of it as me doing you a favor for saving me the pain of slushy in the eyes." Jacky looked down and started to fumble with the edge of his shirt, muttering things under his breath. It went on a while, but it gave Blain enough time to finally get a good look at him. He was shorter then Rachel, and a tiny build. He had wavy coal color hair that on further inspecting was actually really just dark brown. Blain couldn't tell what color his eyes would be under the huge sunglasses he wore. He wore dirty ripped jeans that had been rolled up around his ankles, and half lased up rugged leather boots that Blain instantly knew were hand-me-downs. He had one simple black tea shirt, and over top a dark green canvas jacket that had been patched up to many times. Blain could see black fingerless gloves peaking out from under his long sleeves, and that a few of his nails had been colored in black sharpie.

"Ok. I'll come." Blains gaze snapped up from Jacky's wardrobe back to his face.

"Great!" Blain quickly jotted down the time. "Ok then. I'll see you tomorrow at the auditorium." Jacky gave Blain a timid nod then turned around and practically fled the scene just in time for the bell to ring. Blain did a silent victory dance in his head before quickly bolting to make it to class. He dashed through the door and collapsed down on a seat next to Sam's. The teachers voice rang out through the room, but the two of them had more important things to discuss. Or, whisper.

"Where did you go? You missed an awesome fight!"

"I just recruited a new member of the One Directions!" Blain said smugly. Sam was about to start questioning, but the teacher snapped at them to stop talking. So Sam just sent Blain a vary confused, and interested look. Blain just gave a shrug that read, "I'll tell you later."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I'm sorry for not updating! If you want to continue reading you will have to go on Archive of our own. You can find me cottoncandy7. Same title and everything. Hopefully no will be able to add another chapter in the next couple of days! Mxx


End file.
